


The Flirtation Translation

by SummerOtaku



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young justice invasion
Genre: Da Night, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple translation request reveals other intentions for Jaime's scarab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirtation Translation

**Author's Note:**

> While I have many other things to write, a Tumblr challenge of sorts caught my eye. If this is well liked I might be tempted to do a sequel. Please note there might be some minor dubcon implied here.

The team watched as Nightwing sped through another computer analysis from their latest op.

 

“Great work team! With this intel we’re one step closer to getting ahead of the Light and their partners.”

****

**It is good the Nightwing appreciates our many skills.** The scarab commented smugly in to Jaime’s thoughts. **He has the knowledge and charisma to be a superior commander.**

****

Jaime rolled his eyes. There was a reason Nightwing was in charge after all. He did wonder why his scarab was suddenly so complementary toward their squad leader though. Not like he was actually in the field with them recently or anything.

****

“Blue, I was actually wondering-” Nightwing’s smooth voice snapped the scarab and Jaime back to attention. “This phrase keeps popping up a lot in the research subrequest chains. You wouldn’t happen to be able to provide a translation would you?” Nightwing pulled up the line of alien language on the holo-screen and looked back to Jaime.

****

**Analyzing. Tell the Nightwing, that for the translation retrieval we will require exoskeleton micromanipulation by him.**

****

“Uh, okay. In order to get the translation, I guess my exoskeleton needs some kind of adjustment.”

****

**By the Nightwing!**

****

“With apparently your help?” Jaime questioned, starting to feel a little weird. Why would it need only Nightwing’s help? Nightwing for his part shrugged with a laugh before moving over to Blue Beetle.

****

“Well this should be Interesting. What do I need to do?”

****

**Yes interesting. Tell the Nightwing to stroke between your shoulder blades slowly.**

****

“Okay, so you’re going to slowly stroke between my shoulder blades.”

****

“Left to right or up and down?”

****

**Up and down.**

****

“Up and down.”

****

“Alright.” Nightwing gave him a smile and moved to follow his instructions. Jaime felt the scarab do something, the tiniest whirl and click came from his back as if a piece of his armor had retracted away.  Nightwing stroked him in the designated spot and Jaime saw stars, he tasted the juiciest pineapple on his tongue, felt the comfort of a strong hug,all combined with the sensation of a warm tongue licking up under his ball sack to the very tip of his dick in one wet, luscious lick.

****

Jaime shook at the sensation.

****

“You okay Blue?”

****

**YES. Tell the Nightwing to continue. Harder. Now. Tell him his hands are most adequate for this task.**

****

“Uh yeah. Give me a minute.”

****

**A minute is NOT required Jaime Reyes! You must convince the Nightwing to continue at once, he is perfect for the mating!**

****

“WHOA! I think my scarab likes you. Like ‘has a crush on you’ likes you or something.” Jaime took a stuttered breath. He heard snickers from the rest of the team and cursed to himself for forgetting they weren’t alone. Did the team even believe that his scarab talked to him?

****

“Oh?” Nightwing raised an eyebrow with with a flirtatious, easy smile. “Well please tell your scarab that I have to say I’m flattered but I’d never get involved with a unwilling minor and I get the sense you’re a package deal. Sorry.”

****

**Tell the Nightwing you are not an unwilling minor! Tell him** …

****

Nightwing stroked the spot again. Then again. Jaime was shocked he was still upright. It felt so good and he wasn’t even feeling it directly like the scarab was. He heard Cassie giggle in the background and compare him to a puppy being scratched. He supposed it wasn’t too far off even if it was far too innocent and drastic an understatement.

****

“Now, Any idea on that translation?”

****

**It translates to: the biointergers are only exponents to the equation in this case.**

****

Nightwing laughed as Jaime repeated it.

****

“Haha! Yeah that would make sense. Excellent! Good job today everyone! Hit the showers and I’ll have something for you all tomorrow.”

****

Everyone said their farewells to Nightwing and made their way toward the locker room. Jaime too, even as he felt his armor re-cover whatever vulnerable area Nightwing had touched.

****

“You gave up awfully quick. What about him being perfect for ‘the mating’? And don’t think I didn’t get what you were having him do!”

****

**Relax, Jaime Reyes. The Nightwing had no objections and has laid his terms. In two years you will no longer be a minor and together we can claim him for the mating.**

“He said he wasn’t interested in any UNWILLING minors either if you recall hermano!” Jaime hissed back.

****

**After two years of the intense dreams and hormones I can synthesize for us, you will be more than ready and willing, Jaime Reyes.**

**  
**Jaime groaned. He couldn’t bring himself to argue, he was about to take a shower and could still taste the sweet pineapple.


End file.
